


Not What It Seems

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Fill, M/M, One Shot, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spideypool Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Wade is brought to the annual Vampire family reunion as Weasel's +1. There, he meets the most beautiful Vampire he's ever seen...allegedly.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool Bingo Fill: Vampire AU
> 
> [Spideypool Bingo Card](https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264254491394048/my-bingo-card-for-spideypool-bingo-2020-ive)

Wade wasn’t happy. 

He was slumped with his arms crossed, staring out the window as the heavily forested scenery bumpily went by. Yeah, it was a nice car, nothing but the best from the royalty, but that didn’t make it any better. “Stupid, fucking vampire convention…” he mumbled, twisting in his seat like a toddler in the middle of a tantrum. “...not even as much fun as the Werewolf Convention...at least they go on runs naked…” 

“Wade, please,” his exhausted friend groaned in the seat next to him. “You’re the _worst_ plus one.” 

Weasel, or rather, Jack Hammer as he was known in the royal family, wasn’t happy about being summoned either but he knew the rules. He was the oddest looking Vampire that Wade had ever seen, which to be fair, he hadn’t seen very many _before_ Weasel had come along but...still. He was a thin, wiry thing that had an awkwardly asymmetrical face and looked nothing like the beautiful creatures of the night Wade had expected. 

“You didn’t _have_ to bring me,” Wade huffed, slumping so far in his seat that his knees hit the back of the passenger side chair in front of him. 

“We’ve been over this,” the bartender groaned, running a thin, bony hand down his face. “The plus one of any royal child has to be the newest part of the bloodline...which, not surprisingly, is your bitchy ass. I swear, I could have brought a small human child with snot running down their face and it would be less annoying than you.” 

Wade awkwardly scooted his butt back up into the seat so he could be on the same level as the other man. “They do know I’m the _only_ new part of the bloodline through you...right?” 

Weasel winced. “Yeah, well, they’re extra excited because the rebellious child finally procreated. It’s like...you know how human grandmas are super pushy about getting grandkids? Yeah, you’re basically my parents’ grandkid. Actually…” he got a mischievous glint in his eye. “You’re probably the worst thing that could possibly happen to them, truthfully. They probably expect some beautiful woman for me to spend the rest of my life with and they’re going to get-” 

“They might think you’re gay, you know,” Wade interrupted rudely. 

“Fuck!” 

The car came around a wide curve and Wade was suddenly distracted by the sight before him. A giant castle came into view from around the tall trees; it looked like something out of a story book or from some blockbuster fantasy movie. “I don’t think we’re in the Shire anymore, Frodo,” Wade mumbled, pressing his face against the window to get a better view. It was so tall that he couldn’t see the tops of some of the towers as they got closer. 

“I definitely wouldn’t be Frodo...maybe Gandalf,” Weasel mumbled as the car drove around the circle at the front entrance. 

“Sure, whatever you say Gollum,” the other man said, opening the car door as soon as the vehicle stopped moving. “Holy fuck look at this!” 

He was standing right in front of the entrance with his arms up dramatically, making his whole body an X. There were servants standing at the door but they hardly batted an eye at him. The driver went around to open Weasel’s door but Wade was already running up the long flight of stairs to the door. 

The servants at the doors were ready, quickly opening them to show Wade a vast entry hall. It was _massive_ with black marble walls, red velvet carpets and two curved stairways that started on either side of the room. Wade’s big eyes looked around at all of the metal suits of armor, portraits of old white guys and delicate antiques. He was so focused on looking around that he hardly heard the man step up behind him. 

“May I take your coat, sir?” 

Wade jumped nearly out of his skin at the stereotypical butler-looking guy behind him. “Wow, you’re quiet!” Wade laughed, shucking off his plaid, flannel jacket to hand over. His friend had managed to catch up, not at all deterred by Wade’s wandering. “Is that guy a Vampire too?!” 

Weasel rolled his eyes. “That’s Ross, he’s been with the family for generations so, yes, he is. Come on, stop running around like an excitable puppy.” 

The other man’s hand pushed with surprising strength on his back, guiding him across the room. Wade looked up at the second floor where the two staircases lead, catching a glimpse of brown hair disappearing around a corner but was unable to stop Weasel long enough to check and see who it was. “Weasel, why have two staircases that lead to the same floor?” he asked instead. He would probably meet whoever it was. 

They walked through opulent room after fucking-ridiculous room until they came to a large dining room with the longest table Wade had ever seen. “How did they get that in here?!” he shouted without thinking. 

Far too many eyes turned to look at him and he suddenly knew he was surrounded by some of the oldest creatures in the world. Weasel didn’t seem to care as he walked towards the head of the table where a very stereotypical vampire man sat. He had the white skin, soulless eyes and the terrifying aura. 

“Father,” Weasel said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and slouching a little. It was enough to get Wade’s attention because his friend did _not_ cower like this. Sure, he was awkward and gangly as fuck but he did not scare easy. He was what they considered an _Old One_ , which just meant he was turned by the original Vampire Father: Dracula. 

“Jack,” the Vampire drew out the word slowly, standing from his tall backed chair to _tower_ over them. Okay, well, maybe not tower but Wade definitely wasn’t used to being around people that were _that_ much taller than him. “It’s so nice of you to join us this decade!” 

One of the Vampire’s hands reached out to heavily land on Weasel’s shoulder and, to his credit, the smaller man didn’t flinch, but you could feel the tension in the air. Dracula was a scary mother fucker. No one could doubt that. 

“Well, I actually have a plus one this time,” Weasel said, keeping his head up even with the terrifying man looming over him. “Father, meet Wade Wilson.” 

Red eyes moved to Wade who felt himself being pinned to the spot. This creature was...beyond Wade’s comprehension. He defied all odds and was the first Vampire, cursed by the Gods to forever walk the earth in darkness and thirst. It sounded like a bad thing until you realized that Dracula actually _enjoyed_ killing people so...good one Gods. You really showed big daddy Drac, didn’t you? 

“Wade Wilson,” the creature said, removing his hand from Weasel’s shoulder to take a step closer. The mercenary had never felt so frightened in his entire life and he had been through fucking hell multiple times over. “Welcome to the family, come sit, I’d like to know more about you.” 

His hand gestured to the chair next to him at the end of the table and Wade found he had no control of his body as he moved to sit. “It’s...a pleasure?” he said but it came out more like a question as the chair got closer to the table on its own. Freaky. 

Dracula sat down in his own chair. Weasel sat next to Wade, keeping his eyes down as much as he could. The mercenary had no idea why they would sit at a dinner table...if they didn’t eat? Everything other than blood tasted like dust or ash, which was the _only_ part of the curse that made sense. Vlad was something of a luxury whore in his hayday so not being able to enjoy wine or food probably sucked for him. 

Wade’s throat was tight as he looked around at the other Vampires standing around and talking. He could hardly believe Weasel was related to any of them, which, truthfully, he wasn’t because all of them had been turned and whatnot but...semantics. Wade didn’t understand the whole hierarchy and Weasel _hated_ all of the pomp and circumstance. 

It wasn’t until Wade looked at Dracula that he could finally speak. “So...can I call you Granddaddy D?” 

The whole room went dead (lol) silent. 

Wade looked around, feigning confusion. “What?!” he asked Weasel who was very obviously trying to keep a smile off his face. “It’s a valid question!” 

It was still until Dracula, of all people, let out a deep, bellowing laugh that nearly shook the room. He clapped his hand on Wade’s shoulder, which, ow, that hurt, and shook his head. “Wade, not in several centuries has anyone made me laugh like that!” he smirked, still looking _very_ dangerous. “Come, let me introduce you to my other children.” 

Okay, now they were standing. Make up your damned (lol again) minds! 

Wade found himself being carted around the room as he was introduced to all of this creature’s _children_. Some had plus ones with them as well. “This is Natasha Romanov,” Dracula said as they walked up to a drop-dead gorgeous redhead with terrifyingly green eyes. Now, _she_ looked like what his horny mind had come up with when he thought of Vampires. “When I found her, she was hunting me down as a Russian spy on behalf of her government. She is skilled in many types of martial arts and combat styles. Her plus one is Clint Barton, a sharpshooter assassin.” 

Natasha looked bored as she offered a dainty hand to Wade. “It’s a pleasure, Wade,” she said. 

Being the fucking idiot he was, Wade took the hand and gave it a firm shake. It caused the blond man in _far_ too much purple to stifle a snicker. Natasha looked confused but just rolled her eyes before they moved along. 

Wade looked at Weasel for some kind of indication of what he did wrong. The scrawny Vampire mimed kissing an invisible hand. The mercenary made an ‘oh, I see’ face before being ushered over to another beautiful Vampire, this one being a man with a- 

“Woah a metal arm!” he squealed, rushing over the rest of the way to look at it from as many angles as possible. “Holy fuck that’s cool! Where’d you get it?” 

The man with his dark, wavy hair, steel blue eyes and casual smirk didn’t seem to care as he held the arm out so Wade could get a better look at it. “James was an American soldier who was taken as a Prisoner of War by the Soviet Union and brainwashed. He lost his arm, which they replaced with prosthetics. When I found him, I made sure he had something a little more...modern,” Dracula explained, looking at the muscular man fondly. “No plus one this time, James?” 

“Call me Bucky,” the man said defiantly to Wade. “And no, I wanted to bring my boyfriend but it wasn’t allowed.” 

Dracula looked like he had just taken a sip from a cancer patient. “Werewolves are not allowed in my castle, James. You know that,” he pointed out as if this had been an ongoing argument. “You know how I feel about you...consorting with those mongrels.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know why I even bother,” the man said in a snippy tone before looking at Wade. “It’s nice to meet you, man. Let’s hang out later when there isn’t so much deadweight around.” 

Wade had to hold in his laugh at the man’s pun before he was being dragged away again. To say that Dracula was prolific would be an understatement. There were at least two dozen more children for Wade to be introduced to and if this creature thought he was going to remember any of them...well, maybe Bucky, but that was about it. 

It was pretty obvious though that Dracula’s _children_ were just trophies that Dracula had been collecting over the years. All of them were something impressive or powerful or the leading expert in insert-sciency-words-here or politicians. Not a single person in this room was just an average Joe, except perhaps Weasel. 

He glanced back at the man curiously to find that his friend had disappeared. Great, now he was alone in a room full of _Old Ones._ Thanks a bunch, buddy. 

He was thoroughly exhausted by the time Dracula looked around, obviously missing someone. “Where is Peter?” the man asked, catching attention so easily with his voice. 

“Here, Father,” a small voice said from the front of the room. 

You know those moments in movies where the protagonist turns in slow motion to show love-at-first-sight with their long interest? Yeah, that happened as Wade’s eyes landed on the sweetest looking Vampire he had ever seen in his entire life. He was shorter than most of the people in the room with mousy brown hair that was just a little messy and a petite face with beautiful honey-brown eyes. 

Wade was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open as the young man walked over on thin, shapely legs that looked far too good in those black slacks. The other Vampire smiled up at Dracula who truly did _tower_ over Peter but the young man didn’t seem deterred. Instead, he seemed happy and comfortable as he crossed his arms behind his back. 

“Ah, Peter,” Dracula said, brushing the back of his hand against the young man’s cheek. “Wade Wilson, this is Peter Parker, the newest addition to my children. He’s the leading expert in Biophysics. His thesis on neurotechnology was revolutionary and genius,” Dracula goes on and on about the young man. 

Wade was definitely distracted by the soft flush of color on his cheeks. Oh damn, he hadn’t ever seen a Vampire blush before and holy shit it was super cute on this fantastic little morsel. Was he freshly fed? Wade recognized that sometimes he had more color in his cheeks after he had just fed. 

Peter offered a hand to Wade. “It’s nice to meet you, Wade.” 

Because he was a fucking mess, he grabbed the small, delicate hand and raised it to his lips. The brown eyes widened in shock even as there was a wave of snickers and laughter through the room. Wade kept eye contact the whole time even as his lips brushed across the cold but incredibly soft skin. 

As soon as he can, Peter jerks his hand away. To his credit, he only looked mildly embarrassed as he crossed his hands behind his back. “It’s nice to meet you too, Peter,” Wade smiled, unable to look away from the pretty Vampire. 

He spent the rest of the time eyeing Peter as discreetly as possible until Weasel finally showed back up. He was standing at the door, giving the mercenary a kind of silent signal. Walking over to him, Wade hissed, “Where have you been? You just left me with your scary as fuck _Daddy_!” 

It wasn’t until they were about three rooms away and outside that Weasel finally pulled out a really nice bottle of whiskey. “I brought an apology gift,” he offered, taking a deep drink of the liquor before offering it to his friend. 

Wade snatched the bottle out of his hand. “It would be more effective if we could get smashed!” he laughed, already feeling better. They stood there for a few minutes sharing the bottle until Wade finally spoke up. “So...why is it that everyone dear Daddy has turned is some fantastic example of human genius and you’re...not?” 

The scrawny man sighed, leaning back against the wall, staring up at the night sky. “I wasn’t always an arms dealer and information broker for the underground crime world, ya know,” he finally said, taking another drink of the bottle. “I was in college trying to be a scientist when Dracula found me. He did his whole wooing thing, darkness and immortality-blah, blah, blah…” 

Wade stood there silently. He hadn’t ever thought that Weasel would have something like this hiding away. He was, truthfully, the best guy at getting information from people (he didn’t even have to torture them!) because of his position as a bartender. There was also the fact that he could get you any weapon you could ever want or blackmarket items without hassle. Now that Wade thought about it...the guy was a fucking genius! 

He was just such a great person to have around that the mercenary hadn’t ever thought about his background. People were shitty; the world was fucked up; and it wasn’t always fair. He just assumed Weasel was like Wade and had hit rock bottom, did the best he could to survive, and made a living out of it. 

Weasel pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up. “I fell for it, hook line and sinker. What I didn’t know...was the price it came with,” he said after releasing that first stream of smoke. “Dracula’s newest obsession is his prized pet. He dotes on them...spoils them and makes them feel like gold...until you realize what he expects out of you. So, I dropped out of college and became a criminal. He moved on quickly after that. He likes to shower those who change interesting or powerful humans with favoritism too so if you bring someone he likes...he holds you up on a pedestal.” 

A shiver went down Wade’s spine at the thought of what shit would make a person give up all of their dreams like that. He didn’t even know what to say at that point. “Who’s his new favorite?” he said after a few minutes. 

Weasel took another long draw on the cigarette before saying, “Peter.” 

The sky started to lighten as they stood out there. Wade felt sick to his stomach, which was impossible but definitely just a phantom pain from when he was a human. It was starting to become clear why Weasel had been so against coming out here. They weren’t a family; they were prisoners to Dracula. 

“Come on, let’s get inside before the sun comes up,” the informant mutters, putting out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe before flicking it away. 

There was no way that Wade was going to get _any_ sleep. His mind was whirling with information, anxiety and hatred. He wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this. It wasn’t like Weasel hadn’t warned him when he had begged his friend to change him. He had tried to deter Wade but there was no changing his mind. 

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Wade finally gave up the ghost and got up to go on a walk. He had enough trouble sleeping in his own basement, how the fuck did he think he would be able to sleep in a drafty, dark castle? He would just have to tire himself out with a walk around this gigantic place. 

It didn’t take long before he realized he was well and truly lost in the opulent prison. He didn’t see any servants either, which made sense because they were probably all Vampires too. Too many turns, too many rooms and he stood in a hallway looking around like an idiot. 

“Well, fuck,” he muttered, not sure where to go. 

His sensitive ears perked a little when he heard a sound down the hallway. His first instinct was to feel relieved because that meant someone who might be able to help him. He walked towards it until he realized the sounds were of pain and effort. 

Walking a little faster, he turned a corner to find Peter leaned up against a wall. Big brown eyes met his in a flash of connection and shock. Wade’s senses filled with the scent of Vampire blood just before he took in the state of the young man’s body. He was beaten up pretty bad and his clothes were ripped. 

Wade knew the young man would heal quickly. Vampires never stayed hurt for very long unless silver or holy water were used. It didn’t stop him from moving forward to wrap one of Peter’s arms over his shoulders, effectively holding all of his weight. There was a sound of protest that quickly dissolved into a moan of pain. 

“I’ve got you,” the mercenary said, easily holding the young man. “Point me in the direction of your room.” 

Peter’s lashes fluttered before he pointed down the hallway. They slowly made their way down the hallway, turning at certain points, until they got to a door. Wade easily opened it so he could haul the young man inside. 

“Want me to run you a hot bath?” the man found himself asking without really knowing why. Maybe it was just because that’s what movies said you should do? Maybe he was just too afraid to admit that he was the biggest sap in the world. 

The young man’s response was automatic. “N-No, I think I’ll be fine.” 

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look everywhere but Peter. He hadn’t said anything before but...he had noticed about halfway here that the young man was sporting a pretty obvious erection. Now, Wade was a pervert. He’d be the first person to admit it but he wasn’t an asshole. He could guess from the marks on the young man, the way he was limping and the...eh hem...downstairs problem...what had happened. 

“I’m going to do it anyways,” Wade muttered, turning and running towards the bathroom. He needed space because otherwise he’d do something terrible. Wade couldn’t help himself, the young man was so cute and petite. Peter was his type to a ‘T’ but he wasn’t going to be the dick that took advantage of his current state. 

Turning on the water, he let it run over his hand until he deemed it warm enough and put the stopper in. Waiting for the water to fill the unnecessarily large tub, Wade took a deep breath. He was going to go out there, tell him the bath was ready and leave. That’s what he was going to do. 

Once the tub was full, he walked back out to the room and found the young man still sitting in the chair. He was awkwardly trying to hide his raging boner but it was pretty obvious in the tight slacks. Wade gestured back towards the bathroom with a thumb. 

“It’s running in there for you,” he smiled, heading for the door. It was best if he just made a quick getaway. He still had no idea how to get back to his room but...fuck it. He couldn’t stay here. 

“Wait!” the young man said just as Wade’s hand touched the doorknob. 

Wade closed his eyes, begging the other Vampire not to do this but the words wouldn’t come out. His fingers were curled around the brass knob but his hand just wouldn’t turn it. He cursed his own inability to do the right thing even when it would have been so easy. 

“Why did...you help me?” he asked, voice wavering slightly as he stood up. Wade still wasn’t looking at the man straight on but knew that he seemed to be teetering between two choices. 

The mercenary finally looked back at the young man, definitely keeping his eyes locked on his cute face. “What was I supposed to do...leave you there?” Wade asked, watching the eyes glance away in thought. Then, he started chewing on that bottom lip, which didn’t help at all with Wade’s problem. “Not all Vampires are _complete_ assholes. Now, I’m going to leave before I do something I regret.” 

“What if-” Peter interrupted before he could turn the doorknob. He shuffled his feet a bit, still chewing on that lower lip. Wade was jealous; he wanted to chew on that lower lip too. “-I... _want_ you to do something you’ll regret? Would you still...regret it?” 

Wade turned to press his back against the door, unable to deny this conversation. It was going far too close to territory that he _desperately_ wanted to go towards. “Are we discussing the Schrodinger’s Cat of sexual guilt here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously. 

The young man’s eyes lit up. It was the most adorable and sexy thing Wade had ever been fortunate enough to witness. There was an undeniable intellect and wit behind that glint. Wade desperately wanted to explore it _almost_ as much as he wanted to explore that painful looking hard-on making an obscene tent in his pants. 

“I mean, if you want to get into a lengthy discussion that’s fine but…” he looked up through a veil of long, thick lashes. “I have other ideas.” 

Oh damn. Oh damn. Oh fuck. 

Yep. Wade was a goner. 

There was a bit more discussion but it ended with Peter pressed between the wall and Wade’s much taller body. One of the mercenary’s knees were pressed between the young man’s legs, giving him something to grind into as he whimpered pitifully. Wade’s own erection was straining against his own pants at this point. 

Peter moaned, leaning his head back against the wall with his pale neck on display and looking so delicious that Wade couldn’t help but lean down. “I like this,” the Vampire said. “A pretty little Old One moaning for me.” He nuzzled Peter’s neck, grazing the man’s neck with his fangs. 

He bit down and basked in the surprised gasp that came from the young man. Lips and tongue soothed the mark gently. The smaller vampire made a desperate sound, hands clenching desperately at Wade’s shirt. “P-Please,” he whimpered, looking up at Wade with those pitiful eyes full of lust and need. 

If he weren’t already damned...he was double damned. Was that a thing? Would he get a better place in hell or worse? Oh well, he’d think about that when someone staked his annoying ass. 

Speaking of ass… 

Peter yelped as Wade used his inhuman speed and reflexes to toss him onto the bed. The young man didn’t have to wait long before hands were tearing his clothing off. He was quickly flipped over with a flick of Wade’s wrist. 

There was a healthy bit of pink flushing the back of the small vampire’s neck even as Wade pulled a small tube of lube out of his pocket. “You...keep that on you?” Peter laughed, glancing over his shoulder to see what was taking so long. 

“You never know when random butt sex will happen!” Wade scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He coated a finger in the oil before pressing it into the body on display for him. Peter’s whole form tensed up instantly. “Woah there, relax, baby boy. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

There was a delicate tremble skittering across the young man’s back as he clenched the sheets under his hands. “Sorry, I’ll...I’ll do better,” he whispered, sounding distant and afraid. 

Wade thought about how he had found the young man and winced. Shit. “I’ve got you,” he smiled, pressing his naked chest to Peter’s back. He abandoned the fingering for now; Peter needed a little more coaxing than he thought. 

“What are you-ah!” Peter squealed when a large hand wrapped around his aching erection. “O-Oh fuck…” 

Wade peppered small kisses against the young man’s neck and shoulders. He ran his tongue up the column of his pale neck, relishing in the shudder that passed over the beautiful body under him. “It’s not fun…” he growled as he nipped at Peter’s ear. “If you’re not into it, baby boy.” 

As if on cue, Wade felt the hard flesh in his hand pulse before he came across the sheets. His whole body was trembling even as his arms buckled. The mercenary gently laid him on his back so that he could rest. They weren’t done, of course, but at least he had gotten his release. 

Wade laid down on his stomach between the long, porcelain thighs, running his hot tongue up the underside of the vampire’s dick. It twitched to life and the sound Peter made had Wade’s own dick throbbing. 

“W-Wade?” he heard the smaller Vampire ask, obviously confused. “Shouldn’t I-oh!-do you now?” 

Wade’s brown eyes looked up from where he was between the other man’s legs. “Nope,” he said easily, sucking on one of the young man’s testicles lightly. He wasn’t sure much longer he would last when Peter was making those noises. “This is all about you, baby boy.” 

There seemed like there might be an argument but the words turned into a desperate moan when Wade’s mouth took all of the slowly hardening member into his mouth again. He used every trick in the book to distract the young man with his mouth so that the only thing he felt when Wade pushed a finger inside of him was pleasure. It seemed to work if the gentle, almost uncertain, moan was anything to go by. 

Working his finger in and out of the young man, he easily pressed another inside once he was ready. He just needed to find that one spot that would- 

“Oh fuck!” Peter gasped, eyes widening as the fingers found his prostate. 

He probably wasn’t quite ready for the way the young man started fucking himself on Wade’s fingers, however, because, that was too fucking hot. “Sweet witch on a stick,” Wade muttered, watching in fascination. He quickly pulled his fingers out, much to the disappointment of the other vampire, before wrapping his hands up under his knees to push his legs back. “Oh fuck that’s obscene.” 

Peter looked so fucking cute with this face flushed from pleasure, eyes half-hooded and spread open. “W-Wade...you’re staring,” he pointed out, a small devious glint in his brown eyes. 

Wade smirked, leaning down so that the tip of his erection could brush across the young man’s hole teasingly. He didn’t miss the flinch or need that blossomed in his face. “I’m going to do more than staring, baby boy,” he whispered into his ear, pushing forward so that the head of his dick pressed past the ring of muscles. “I just don’t think you’re ready for it.” 

The sound that left Peter was equal parts needy and aroused as Wade started to rock his hips forward and back. It was just enough to fuck into him a little deeper every thrust, which had the young man holding the pillow over his head in a death grip. His pretty pink lips were open just a bit, eye squinted closed and chest heaving. It was the most beautiful unraveling that Wade had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. 

It had him close, sadly, so he decided to stop teasing. 

The first hard thrust was pure fucking heaven. Peter was tight and hot and so responsive that it had Wade thinking about wrinkled old lady privates just to keep from cumming right then. “Oh god, I’m not going to last,” he grit out, already fucking into the young man with abandon. “You’re just...too fucking hot!” 

“Wade!” he yelped, grabbing onto the other Vampire’s shoulders desperately. “Harder, god-please!” 

Wade growled a little and let go. He pistoned into the young man so viciously that any normal human would probably be fatally injured or just dead. It was...actually kind of freeing fucking another vampire. He constantly had to worry about hurting normal humans but Peter...he was _more_ durable than Wade. 

Peter’s noises became labored and jilted as he got closer to his climax, fingers digging into the other man’s shoulders painfully. “F-Fuck!” he screamed, throwing his head back and arching into the thrusts as cum splattered across his chest. 

It took one fucking thrust into that clenching hole for Wade to tip over the edge and cum too. He stayed frozen in place, eyes clenched in pleasure until he finally pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to Peter. It didn’t even matter that he had landed in a cold wet spot from their foreplay. He would need a bath anyways. 

The smaller vampire’s chest was heaving with his breathing, which was incredibly adorable because they definitely didn’t need to breathe. It was more like a habit that the body never really got over. Well, that wasn’t entirely true because Dracula didn’t seem to do that anymore other than to talk. 

Wade jumped a little when an arm was thrown over his chest and a body was cuddled up to his side. It didn’t take much for him to realize his partner was dead asleep and seeing as he didn’t know how to get back to his room...he didn’t need to leave. Why disturb the tired _Old One_? That was just asking for trouble. 

\--- 

“And that’s when I decided to kill Dracula...so I did! The end!” Wade said proudly. 

The other three people at the table looked at him with the weirdest looks imaginable. Logan had his cigar in his mouth, Cable was fiddling with some kind of futuristic gun and Colossus had a pained expression on his face. 

“Tha’ fuck, Wade?” Cable grumbled in his scratchy voice. 

“Who tha’ hell invited you?” Logan growled. 

“That was an...interesting story, Wade,” Colossus sighed, obviously tired of being around the mercenary. “Very...fantastical.” 

Wade gasped, placing a hand against his chest. “Are you saying I made it up?! You wound me, metal man! I would never lie about something as serious as meeting the love of my life!” Wade huffed, standing up from the table. 

“Ready to go, Wade?” 

All three of them jumped as they looked over at the open window to find a thin brunette sitting on the windowsill. The window had definitely been closed a second ago. Peter uncrosses his long legs and heads over to wrap an arm up under Wade’s. 

“You bet, baby boy, let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Wade shouts, sticking his tongue out at the three burly men at the table passively. “See ya, bara-fodder!” 

Wade wasn’t quite far enough to miss Logan say, “Tha’ fuck is bara-fodder?!” 


End file.
